


I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic; Clark makes it snow for Lois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
>  For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: snow

“It’s not snowing.”

Clark looked up from his current task, turning his attention to his pouting wife (though she’d never admit she was pouting). “What?”

“I said,” Lois repeated, “That it’s not snowing. It’s December … where’s the snow?” Looking out the window, she added, “What if it doesn’t snow by Christmas?”

“Lois, Christmas is a week away,” he reminded her. “We’ll get snow by then.”

“You control the weather now?” Lois retorted. “You can’t promise that.”

Sighing, he walked toward her. “We’ll have a good Christmas, with or without the snow.”

“Just good is not good enough!” Lois exclaimed, “I wanted it to be a _perfect_ Christmas.”

Pulling her into his arms, he said sincerely, “Any Christmas I spend with you is a perfect Christmas.”

“Oh, Smallville, you’re such a sap,” Lois replied, but he did get a smile out of her.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” Clark said, with a cheeky grin.

“Well, you may be a sap, but you’re _my_ sap,” Lois said possessively. His smile widened, and he captured her willing lips in a kiss.

“What’s the obsession with a ‘perfect Christmas’ anyway?” Clark questioned, after they parted.

Lois shrugged. “Well … it’s our first Christmas as a married couple.” Looking away, she admitted, “This is the kind of story that you tell your kids, you know?”

“Lois Lane, are you saying you want to have kids with me?” Clark asked, his tone teasing yet gentle.

“Not now … but maybe one day,” Lois said, meeting his eyes. “You’re kind of stuck with me for the rest of our lives.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Clark said honestly. “Lois, you have my word … you will have a white Christmas.”

“I believe you,” Lois responded. Seeing the trust in her eyes made Clark silently vow that he would never do anything to break it.

Later that night, after Lois fell asleep, Clark was wide-awake, thinking. If Lois wanted snow, he would find someway to grant her wish.

An idea struck him. If he had made it snow in Seattle of all places, he could definitely do in Kansas. Slipping out, he left the bed to complete his plan, but was back before Lois could notice he was missing.

It was Lois who woke him up the following morning. It was only 6 am, but the only thing he could focus on was Lois’s glowing smile.

“What?” he managed.

“It’s snowing!” she exclaimed. With that, he was dragged outside, as if she needed to prove it.

“Well, what do you now?” he said, trying to act surprised. “It is.”

Before he could continue, Lois cut him off with a kiss. “Thank you,” she said softly, when they separated.

“For what?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“I know you had something to do with the snow,” Lois said confidently. “I don’t know which of your powers you used but I just know.”

He smiled warmly, losing the pretense. “Didn’t you know? I’d do anything for you.” 


End file.
